Efficient power supply management for portable electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, is an important design consideration. One aspect of power supply management is directed to notifying a user of a device regarding the current power level of the power supply. In general, conventional power supply management mechanisms notify a user when the power level is at a threshold level. This threshold level may be a critical level. In other words, a notification may not be displayed to the user until the power supply is at a level where immediate attention is required or the device will power down shortly thereafter.